If This Was a Movie, You'd Be Here by Now Jiraiya
by Pure Lies
Summary: Tsunade had a feeling she was right. Her best friend and her love was not coming home. She has lost yet another one of the people she loves. How will she take it? Bad Summary. Based off of "If This Was A Movie" by Taylor Swift.


If This Was A Movie, You'd be here by now.

A Jira/Tsu Fic

**I do not own Naruto or "If This Was A Movie" by Taylor Swift. This is also NOT a songfic, but it is built around that song. Enjoy!**

**Note : I tweaked the storyline a bit. Not too much, just the betting part. **

"He won't be coming back."

"Pardon me, Lady Tsunade?"

"That was my bet with him, Shizune. He said he might not come back alive. So I bet him that he'd be back. Back alive, and back a hero." She turns to face the younger woman. "And I never win my bets, you of all people should know that, Shizune."

"But Lady Tsunade, you can't rely on your track record. You have to be positive about the situation."

Tsunade nods slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Can you please excuse me, Shizune?"

Shizune nods, worry splayed across her face. "Of course, Lady Tsunade." She bows as she leaves.

When she was alone, she turned her chair towards the window, looking out at the rain.

She holds her hand on her heart.

"Well Jiraiya, it's been 6 months. 6 months ago we made the bet, 6 months ago you left. You said you'd try to come back, and if you did, you'd take me out on a date." She laughs, tears stinging her eyes. "Please, I want that date now. Please come back."

She reaches to the bottom of her desk and retrieves two boxes.

She pulls out a stack of pictures and starts to sift through them. "I told you not to go." She starts to let the tears flow as the memories come back to her. "Damn you and your assertiveness."

She stops at a photo of his arm around her shoulders, cupping her boob, while she glares at him.

"I hope you're taking care of yourself. Wherever you are."

~Flashback~ *3rd Person Perspective*

"Why do I have to do this again?"

"Oh come on, Orochimaru, just take the picture!"

"Ke, fine." Orochimaru held the camera as Jiraiya and Tsunade posed.

The flash.

"YOU BAKA! DON'T TOUCH MY BOOB!" Tsunade smacks Jiraiya on the head.

"Oww!" he cries as he keels over. He sits up and rubs his head. "Aww come on, Tsuna, don't be like that." He grins at her.

"You idiot!" she waves a fist angrily at him.

"Ke, pathetic." Orochimaru smirks.

"Aww, don't be jealous Orochimaru!" Jiraiya joked.

Orochimaru just glared and walked away.

~End Flashback~

"I really had the ability to give you permanent brain damage, didn't I?"

She put the pictures away and got her coat.

"A walk in the rain might do me some good."

She puts her arm through the sleeve and walks out of the Hokage's tower. She just started walking. She had no idea where, but she was walking.

"You don't know what I would give for you to be back here."

She looks down and shuts her eyes to stop the tears.

"God damnit, Jiraiya!"

She punches the wall beside her, creating a small crater. She opens her eyes and looks up at the sign.

"Happy Happy Apartment Suites. Great, I ended up at YOUR apartment of all places."

She runs her hands through her hair in frustration, and walks into the building. She continues down the hall until she reaches the room with a copper "16" on the door. She slowly turns the knob, hesitatingly walking in.

"Well, you left the place in good condition at least." She chuckles emptily as she runs a finger across the countertop, gently caressing the frames of the pictures that were on there. She picks up a picture of him and her, sitting on a beach, watching the sunset. Before she knew it, more tears start to flow from her eyes.

She runs into his bedroom and jumps onto the bed, hugging his pillow tightly, and breathing in his scent. "I'm so sorry!" she bawled. "I'm so sorry, Jiraiya! Please come back!"

~Flashback~

"Tsunade, I'm going to scout the Village Hidden in the Rain whether you like it or not!"

"Damnit, Jiraiya! It's too dangerous! You are not going!"

"And who are you to stop me?"

"I'm the Hokage! As long as you are affiliated with the Leaf, you will listen to me."

"And I'm one of the Sannin! Just like you, Tsuna! You know for a god damn fact that I can handle myself!"

Tsunade stands up and slams her fist on the desk. "EVEN SO!"

"EVEN SO WHAT?"

Tsunade sits back down. "You know what? If you're not going to listen to me, just leave. I don't care anymore."

Jiraiya glares at her, hurt. "Fine."

~End Flashback~

"I'M SO SORRY!" she bawled her heart out into his pillow.

Then, she felt two warm arms wrap around her, as well as hair tickle her neck. She looks up, amber eyes shining.

"Ji-Jiraiya?"

"Tsunade, there's no need for you to be crying." He smiles gently as he hugs her tighter.

"Jiraiya! You're back!" she said, newfound tears, tears of joy, lining her eyelids.

He sends her a sad smile. "Not quite, Tsuna."

Her joy is quickly slashed as she frowns deeply. "Wh-what?"

"I've been given this opportunity to say goodbye to the people I love." He hugs her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Tsuna. If I had listened to you, this never would've happened."

She leans into him and bawls her eyes out, not caring about Jiraiya's neighbours. "So, you're really and truly gone."

He sighs and strokes her hair. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"So, I lost you too." She buries her face in her knees.

"You may have lost me physically,"

"but I haven't lost you spiritually."

"Yeah."

"How much longer till you have to go?"

"Well, I saved the best for last, so I used up the rest of my time with Naruto and Kakashi.I don't have much longer. An hour tops."

She nods numbly. "Just hold me. Hold me one last time." She chokes back a sob.

He does as she told him. "It's not gonna be the last time, Tsuna." He said, closing his eyes as he leans his head against hers.

~1 Hour later~

Tsunade's eyes open in shock as she falls before getting caught again. She looks up at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, you're fli-flickering. Is it time?"

He nods sadly. "Yeah, it's time for me to go."

She hugs him as tightly as she can. "I love you. I love you so much."

He pulls her head up with a finger. "I love you too, Tsuna." He kisses her chastely on the lips. Their first and last kiss.

She bawls and tries to smile. "Please, take care of yourself. Try not to anger god too much, and tell Dan, Nawaki, and Hiruzen-sensei that I love them all."

He chuckles. "Yes, of course. And I'll be looking over you."

She hits him on the head. "Better not be when I'm in the bathroom, you perv."

"Oww, Tsunade~!"He chuckles and rubs his head. He looks down as his feet start to dematerialize, white feathers taking their place. "I have to go now." He steps a few feet away. "Please, be happy. Do it for me, for Naruto, for Shizune, for Dan and Nawaki, but please, be happy for your sake. You deserve it." He smiles.

She nods. "I will."

"Goodbye, Tsunade. I'll be waiting for you." He smiles as his neck and head dematerialize, and with that, he was gone.

She holds a hand to her heart, which felt much lighter now. _"Happy? I can handle that."_

***************JiraTsu 5ever*************************

-a few months later, during the 5th Shinobi world war-

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata yelled as she saw her superior fall. "Lady Tsunade! Kurenai-sensei needs help!"

Tsunade and Shizune runs to the crimson eyed woman, hands glowing green with medical chakra.

"It's not too bad. Shino. Kiba. Get her out of here. Shizune, go with them and tend to Kurenai."

The three nod as the boys carry the stretcher away.

"Hinata, I'll stay here and help out." She starts to get up, her seal starting to activate.

"LADY TSUNADE! BEHIND YOU!" Hinata screeched as she runs toward the fifth.

"Wha-? UHHH!" she moans as she is slashed across the chest by a chakra scalpel.

"Well would you look at that? I took down one of the legendary Sannin. I feel oddly proud." Kabuto said as he smirked. "But, Madara needs my assistance, so I must be off. Do send my regards to Lord Orochimaru." And with that, he left.

"Sakura! I need a medic here! Now!" Hinata yelled as she knelt down beside the fallen Hokage.

The aforementioned pinkette ran as fast as she could, Shizune and Naruto trailing close behind.

"No! Lady Tsunade! Please hang on!" Shizune said as her hands glowed once more. "Sakura! Come on!"

"Right!" the young Haruno cried as she prepared her hands.

But both pairs were stopped by a wrinkly hand. Tsunade was running out of chakra to keep her youth jutsu up.

"There is no need for that. I know I won't make it." She smiles somberly. "I'll just say what I have to say for all of you."

She turns to Shizune, to her upper left. "Shizune, you are a strong, capable woman. Without you, I don't know how much work would ever have done." She smiles. "I don't even see you as my ex-lover's niece anymore. I see you as my own daughter. Please, keep Tonton safe, and keep the next Hokage on track."

The Jonin nodded with tear-filled eyes."Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Next, to Hinata on her botton left. "Hinata, you are also a very competent shinobi. You just need to improve your confidence in your abilities, because I see a lot of potential in you. You need to stop comparing yourself to Neji or Hanabi. All 3 of you are wonderful people with your own traits. It's time for you to exploit yours."

The bluenette nodded, tears flowing down her face. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

Sakura, on her bottom right. "Sakura. Another one of my daughters." She laughs. "You have grown so much the past few years. I saw you from being the inconfident, below average shinobi you were 3 years ago, to the wonderful, strong woman you are now. You have more potential than I did when it comes to medical ninjutsu. You will be the saviour to many shinobi in the future." She lays her hand on Sakura's forehead. "I'm giving you a seal to increase your chakra." She presses down on her forehead, her skin getting progressively wrinklier. A small pink diamond was placed on her forehead. "Use it wisely, my apprentice."

Sakura gets Tsunade's hand and holds it. "Yes, ma'am." She sobs.

Finally, Naruto to her top right. "Naruto. You have also grown amazingly the past few years. You are most definitely the son of Minato and Kushina. You're a wonderful person, and don't forget that. I also believe you would make an amazing Hokage someday, which is why I'm giving you the position of Rokudaime Hokage."

The other 4 gasp.

"Re-really, Granny?" Naruto asked, voice wavering.

Tsunade nods. "Jiraiya and Kakashi taught you well. I believe you can handle it. Make me proud."

She looks straight up, an expression of relief on her features. "It's time now. I see them. My sensei, my brother, my bestfriend, and my love." She sighs dreamily.

"Goodbye, Granny. I promise to make you proud." Naruto said, wiping his tears on his sleeve. "Say hi to pervy sage for me."

"I will"

Shizune hugs Tsunade tightly. "Oh Lady Tsunade!" she sobs against the older woman.

Tsunade pats her head. "No need to cry for me, Shizune."

Shizune nods and wipes her tears. "Say hi to Uncle Dan for me."

"I will." Her eyelids start to close. "Goodbye, everyone." And she takes her last breath.

She wakes up on something soft, revealed to be a cloud.

"A cloud? That must mean…"

"Well congratulations, Tsuna! You made it in after all!"

She turns around to see the man she missed the most. His white hair was out of a ponytail and was flowing down his hair to the small of his back.

"Jiraiya!" she runs and hugs him.

"Woah! You missed me that much, huh?" he grins and hugs her back.

"Oh, shut up!" she says with tears choking her.

"Don't worry, now there's nothing to separate us."

She nods and wipes her tears. "I love you, Jiraiya."

"I love you too, Tsunade."

And they shared their first kiss in the Afterlife.

That was pretty bad, huh? Oh well, thanks for putting up with it anyway. :P R&R Please and Thanks!


End file.
